OUTLAST 3 - TO BEGIN IS TO END
by Just a Sexy Boy
Summary: This is the final part of the Outlast Trilogy (evidently there would be final part IMO) I wrote it in style of Blake who starts to discover the truth behind the radio towers that left all people dead including his child. Will he succeed? You have to read to find out... Hope you enjoy... its rated M...
1. Intro- first five

**OUTLAST 3**

 **TO BEGIN IS TO END**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **BLAKE IS ALIVE?**

Blake was awaken from his nightmare. No he was not dead, or was he?...

"What the fuck has happened to me? " , he said while he was laying in supine position. His head was like a blowned up bomb that for some reason didnt exploded.

"I thought I died, I know I saw this big erupting sun engulfing me and everything around, the villagers, oh my god, he said while he peeked around the water well that he was lying next to... "They are dead but I am still alive, what the hell is this? Wait I have to ... oh here it is, didnt expect I would find it so easily" , he mumbled through his blistered and dry lips and reached out for camera that was neither stolen, damaged or destroyed, what a fucking surprise?

" Now I have to say this to recorder, in 3...2...1. Hello this is Blake Langermann and I just woke up where I was apparently lying for who knows how long. I dont have any memory whatsoever about what happened, uhm I think I was knocked unconscious or probably hallucinating,, I dont know, I will however find out exactly what happened to me, and that is a promise...

Blake checked out for batteries but he had none, what exactly was happening that all the villagers were dead but his body was not taken away, moved away, everyone was just plain dead. Blake started to rush down the village and somehow still managed to find one or two batteries for his camcorder. He had some sort of amnesia, he knew probably what happened but right now at this very moment it all was barren and nonexistent. He had to find way to restore his memory and there was very simple way to do that.

" The chapel? what is this place? It is old, wooden of course, and I think its roof is burnt out, what the hell happened out there? I have to find out, there is no way I will stay here for more than ten fucking minutes".

Blake was limping from all jumps and crawls and running but still had some strength, it was clearly from the beauty sleep of his (pun intended). Blake pushed at the door of the chapel, cause it was blocked from the other side, but no additional problems unfolded. He went to the main room with all those benches and confession rooms...

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE AND WHY? ... , he sighed very loudly with a voice broken in its nature. "They are all dead and tortured and what is this? Some torture rack kind of thing? Oh my god... this woman... it looks like she gave birth to something, something real?... I know I didnt saw any child around here, no fucking way,,, I was knocked out or stunned from some strange illusion... of fake reality...? And who is this guy?... he said and looked at the figure of very obese and very old what? preacher or just some kind of maniac? maybe both...

Blake decided to go for it and loot his bloodied corpse in search for some evidence that would support his theory that somehow, he knew what happened to him... he found some keys probably from the chapel or church, some torn letters and one particular note that was written to him, he opened that note and started reading

 _Dear Outsider_

 _If you are reading this letter than I am in heaven, happy and well._

 _I knew I was bad and vindictive all the time, that you were spending your time in my holy paradise, you disgusting, fornicating fuck._

 _We took your wife Lynn for the purpose yet unknown to your dim and empty eyes, completely deprived of God"s everlasting grace. I was the one that took her from you, from the moment that you wanted to explore some sensations from the pen of your delusional and pregnant wife._

 _I believed in God ever since I found myself rejoiced in his voice, that I once heard in the radio. Evangelical but nonetheless divine radio... You could tell that I had many followers, that were willing and eager to destroy your very heart and soul of your unborn child- Antichrist._

 _Even when I am after death, you will know my message is everlasting and my voice will never be silenced, dear Black or whatever your name really is. People are yearning and lusting for your blood and they wont stop until they fullfill their utmost desires._

 _Be safe, stay true to yourself_

Papa Sullivan Knoth

"God"s loyal prophet Ezekiel"

Blake was very startled with what he just finished reading. So apparently he was married and had a wife called Lynn and he was also father? Wtf? Like wait...

"Is that really her? , he asked and went to the woman dressed in white underwear with legs spread wide open. "She is beautiful, could it really...

 _Blake, what are you doing, please stop it Blake, someone will come,,, said Lynn when he was tearing away all clothes she was wearing, ,,, "Dont worry baby I will be tender and nice"..._

It was just some glimpse, or another hallucination, what was real and what was not, he had no idea... He had to start searching for answers...

"So if I met and married this Lynn that Papa Knoth or whatever Elias or whatever his name is was mentioning in his letter, than it must be really true, she was my wife and she is now dead... I cannot believe it... also who is this Antichrist that he was talking about? apparently he believed that she was pregnant with me and wanted to hunt me down and kill me, my wife Lynn and our unborn child... probably, I dont really know... I have to keep on moving and find those answers and when I will be finished with this place, there will be no natural or holy or space thing, that will keep me here for longer than my bathroom break...

Yes... he really believed that would happen... but it would not be so easy after all... he was just hallucinating... or WAS HE?

The answer to that very question will be answered in a very short time... so that no question will stay Unanswered...

You are (still?) Blake Langermann, the man who was affected physically and mentally by eternal scars that were left upon his skin by cruel and brutal villagers of Temple Gate

You will be witness to everything Blake is about to discover, you will once again jump, crawl, run away from and with someone from the everlasting danger of paradise that was destroyed. Only you can reveal what lies ahead and what filthy secrets were left uncovered by the most vile and disgusting organization that operates under very familiar name...

You are not a fighter, your only three options are- RUN, HIDE or DIE! and most importantly discover real... TRUTH!

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **SEARCHING FOR THE ANSWERS**

Blake was still looking into Knoth"s letter and he wondered what was truth and what was not. He knew he had to uncover everything that was hidden from him. He was very aware of the fact, that he was not here on some pathetic false coincidence cause those are in many ways just some bleak things, that people believe in. Lynn was laying down on that brutal device dead, probably from all the blood loss and stress that was much too enormous for her to handle. She was just a young woman, that was ready to be a mother to his children and to be the best journalist, that she could ever dream of... But...

Everything has changed now, this is the new world, new paradise or wtf this place was. But the time for longing was over, the actions always speak louder than empty words...

"Alright, I have to find out what the hell happened to me and what the hell happened to Lynn and all these poor people... but where should I start first? What places are here? Let me tak a look... " , he said while he was peeking from the chapel where crows were resting and eating flesh from the dead and now stiff neck of Sullivan Knoth - Rigor mortis was imminent...

" Ok, so this is what I am gonna do, I will record everything that I could possibly record, I just hope for my sake that there are still some batteries in the village, otherwise, I am fucked...

So Blake started to walk from the chapel down those stone stairs that rain has now completely washed from the blood of dead and probably innocent people. When he was back at the well he saw something in his amnesia induced state unusual, it was a scrap of paper, he took it and recorded it with his loyal camera

 _Blake_

 _These people are dead because they believed in something we made them to believe._

 _You are not safe, the signal is just paused for approximate time and date. You will have to find out on your own, what happened to those innocent people. We are not to be held responsible for anything that happened to them, they did it to themselves, you know. You can try to look for us, but there are phenomenons and such extraterrestrial things, that your pathetic and ignorant mind could not ever digest._

 _But if you are willing to push your limits, like we saw that you can do, then find all these letters as a pieces of puzzle and maybe just maybe you can make something right. You were not able to save your own wife from those ignorant hillbillys._

 _Be safe Blake_

 _Your friends_

 _T.M.C._

"T.M.C.? Where did I saw it? I know I saw that logo, I just cant for a life of me tell where or when, said Blake with disbelief and was disgusted with everything that he red.

" If those words are true and who knows what is true anymore, than I need to redeem these dead people, they were innocent, well no they werent... but they couldnt be held responsible for something unnatural and like Papa wrote wait... he wrote that he heard some voice, that seemed godly to him... we know that God doesnt exist... well probably not... he heard something over the radio, over some evangelical broadcasting... what if T.M.C. are responsible for what he heard and it started this relentless slaughter?... wait let me read it again... uhm,,,,uhm,,,, yes absolutely that voice had to be some kind of wave, radio wave that was affecting his thinking and turned him into psychopathic preacher or priest... I dont even know anymore... But I have to move on, I have to play scavanger hunt... it could be fun after all.

So Blake was moving on. He passed many dead villagers along the way, some were stabbed to death, some were strangled, some had their head blown off, there were dead children, toddlers, infants,, it was very uncomfortable to even watch... all the pain and suffering that everybody had to endure was nothing with horrors that await in the outside world...

Blake was moving along some kind of old, half destroyed church and saw something weird.

"Is that a woman or not?, said Blake and approached very dastardly looking and very old woman.

"What the fuck happened to her, she is impaled with a... is that a steeple? yes a church steeple from this church... oh my god... this is brutal... she smells like francensce and rotten coal... bleuch... what is this...

He meant that tool of destruction. A mattock jointed with a spear? no it was cross and on it was crucifix wrapped around that sick tool. Whatever it was, it was very useful and Blake took it, maybe he can defend himself,,, or maybe not, depending on how his luck will run .

He stumbled onto mines that were collapsed and destroyed, while still some bodies were trapped inside, walls were decorated with gutted bodies, which had slitted throats and were tied to the wall like some human wallpaper of death...

"That is gross, they are all men and women in pairs,,, holding hands? That is the most creepy thing I ever witnessed... oh wait here it is... maybe it is another puzzle for me...

 _Outsider_

 _I dont know what the hell happened to us._

 _We were fighting and slashing and smashing every skull that we came across from._

 _Nobody knew what terrors lurk in our village, but we left this cowardly place and went out in search of a civilization._

 _If you want to find us, it may be too late for you. But let me tell you one secret, well it is not really a secret just a harsh and cold truth that may not be easy for you to take, but it is necessary._

 _Three years ago everything was fine with us. We were your simple minded but strong and very hard working people from central Arizona. You can call us hillbillys if you want, we dont care what outside world thinks of us. We were always very religious people, who believed in the grace and love of God Almighty._

 _You met Papa Knoth. He was our village priest and preacher who had problems to pay taxes for his property not so far from here it was a town ten miles from our village. Papa was always very loving and religious man who was taking care of his sheep- you know- us._

 _But something went wrong ..._

 _One day he told us that he was listening to radio trying to figure out how he can pay for his house and whole property that included barn in the size of one soccer field, he heard divine voice of Holy God coming through the radio wave... you can guess that it was faked so he started (Im just guessing) having those strong hallucinations that we all had, we had all those nightmares and dreams that gave no meaning at all, we reached out to him what the hell he was talking about, but the radio wave affected our thinking as well..._

 _So all in all we went nuts and our brains cells snapped completely, and I very sorry for everything you had to witness and go through, no one can forgive and justify murders, hangings, crucifictions, being buried alive and burned alive... I am sorry... Go find Laird and Nick, hopefully they are back at their normal senses... they will try to help you..._

 _MAY GOD FORGIVE AND BRING MY SOUL TO ETERNAL SALVATION_

 _Bryan_

"Laird and Nick?... Whoever those are or is...I have to find them...

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **CARRYING ON**

Once again he was answering himself what is possibly real and what really is not. Now when he knew the horrible truth that Papa Sullivan was affected by that horrible brainwashing, he felt pity for him. Yes he was probably leading all people to their fatal endings, but he had no control over his body and thinking and actions. Who knows what was awaiting him on the other side of that lake. But he knew those were the towers...

 _Hey Blake what song should we choose for our wedding? Do you like Céline Dion? , asked Lynn_

 _"Celine what Dijon what?" , laughed Blake and she grasped him in a long and romantic hug... Tell me honey if we are ever married, do you wanna have kids? I mean our kids... I dont... know... yeah... probably..._

"what the fuck was that? " , asked Blake when he awoken with quick unstoppable breathing,,, Lynn is still alive I have to find her,,, no wait... She is not alive,,,, not anymore, said Blake and had to swallow whole taste of tears that were running down his cheeks and onto his lips and mouth...

"No I cannot lose my sanity again, it is just that sick wave... I am getting closer to the lake,,, If I could find some protective helmet or anything like I saw from those space movies,, I would be fine like foil hats or anything like that... But I cannot be so naive... I have to push on...

So he pushed on, because what other choice he had, really? Everybody that he loved was now dead, well Lynn... He re- read his letters he found so far from Papa Knoth, this cowardly organization TMC, and villager note sent to him...

" Ok, so if I am right and I am not even sure about that anymore, then towers have to be... that way,,, he said and pointed at those factory towers and radio towers in the distance...;

"With them around no one is safe, and apparently they are trying to get to me and kill my mind and my whole soul? What is that all about? Oh wait I see something in that empty barn,,, of course it was empty Temple Gate had become... **GHOST TOWN...** Everybody was slashed by Papa right before he slashed his own throat...

"Yes, another note, ok I need you,,, he said to his lovely camera..."

Blake

Your way to the radio tower is 62 miles away

I wont even bother myself telling you which route is the shortest because I do not want you here you sick fuck...

Everybody is dead because of you, think about it, your lovely Lynn is no more, so what other choice do you have Blake? Do you wanna continue, do you wanna scratch and crawl your way through this god forsaken place?

Then you have another option in front of you. You see those forest? Maybe you are too blind to see obvious, you pathetic wretch but I would recommend (in case you want it) that you make your way down there and try to survive our first wave of onslaught- Can you even guess what is real anymore?

If yes... blood, sweat and tears will be your pass to salvation

Your dear friends

T.M.C.

"You sick fucks, I am sick fuck? You will pay for every single life, that you took away, no you did not took it away , you just sent some signal that brainswashed these people and made them committ those horrible crimes... I will not rest and I will look into that forest,, that Yes I am not blind to see... but wait...

"Where is Laird and Nick, that villager Bryan was his name told me to find them... But where are they? Should I look for them, they could still be alive or not? Would they try to kill me when I would find them? But I need some assistance in this "God Forsaken Place" - TMC Youre on...

First of all Blake was contemplating suicide, because that wave told him to do that, but he was just in some forest where probably wave was blind to see him in the dark... that could be very useful... he just needs to find some dark clothes and put them on... but where is some house and will there be clothes in it?

Blake had no other plan just to find Laird with Nick and find those dark clothes, so maybe the signal would be confused by his disguise. Who knows what can happen in that forest, but like many times before he was willing to take that risk, cause what is life without them?

"Oh here it, I can finally see it the forest is right there, right before my eyes,,,, (You dont say Blake)

He was roaming this place now free, well not free, his thinking was still possessed by that vile signal. But he knew what he had to do to free himself from it forever and maybe save many innocent people from another spree of massacre and torture. Apart from being trapped in this place, he had no real plan, all this was was some dumb plan to make something right, to make a difference for every life that was ended brutally.

Laird and Nick. Who knows what happened to them, if they were cleansed of those diseases, that they had? who knew? Blake knew the truth, that it was just a mockery of those cruel employees from TMC, but what in the blue hell is TMC? Apart from the fact that is sounds like som hip-hop group... like MC...

Endless suffering was forever inked into every inch of this place. And what medicine was there so it could be healed? Could their wounds be nursed? Or will they forever fester and stink like a dead raccoon?

Blake had no idea. Nobody had any idea... Just those evil creatures from the company that were still not revealed . But Blake was not the one who would give up... not without a fight...

"Wait is that, what is that? , he said when he entered the forest,,, "Is that a wtf? There children hanged on the ceilings of some paper walls... what am I seeing? This has to be this fucking nightmare that I was going through but I am awake,,, I am not sleeping this has to be that radio wave induced hallucination but how can I get rid of it?

"Outsider?, " asked some strange unfamiliar voice, well it was very familiar in fact it was...

Laird? is it you that creature.. or whatever you are,,, no no dont be mad , I didnt mean it,, you are not a creature, I was just wondering how could you be symbiotically ajointed with your what?

"Nick is my son...

"Your son? Oh I get it...

"No, you dont,,, now if you have some time let me tell you a little story

"Yeah, I have time, whole time in the world, so you can just start ...

Ok then, your choice...

 _Once upon a time there were living many happy people in Temple Gate_

 _They were always healthy and no tear washed their face..._

 _Who knew what would happen if it wouldnt be for Papa Knoth.. I was living in my cave with my only son Nick Byron... everything was bliss to us...sun, air, breath on our pale skins,,, smiles that were so infectious you couldnt ever grim, everything was sounding so perfect in our elfly shaped ears... What just happened you ask? That caused our bodies to drown in an ocean of diseases and filth?_

 _It was them. Them things. Them signals and waves.. I remember I was sitting with my Nick on my lap and suddenly rage filled his innocent eyes, he told me to shut up and listen to him, I was not aware of this transformation that happened before me.. He reached down my pocket and and took a knife. He started to approach me with vengeance set strictly upon his eyes. What happened I am still asking myself?_

 _Nick started to grind his knife against my kevlar flesh. Then he stabbed me repeatedly, turned me on my back and stabbed me brutally, I was screaming and my wail that was reminiscent of that goddess Banshee was echoing through the forest,, tears filled my eyes, I was done .. He made another affected people of mine called locusts and they put him in the hole that he cutted into my aching and screaming body, they took needle and suture and they stapled me oh so loud, my throat was dry as a desert that my body was laying upon, my son forever killed my mind and kind he was not so much._

 _You wanna know what you are going against? He cut my tongue he ripped it from my mouth, he still washes himself with it like a washing cloth... That is the truth and you are oh so pathetic to chase what you cannot kill, Cannot kill what you didnt created..._

Blake then found himself choking in his own vomit from all those words his tender nature could not handle...

The nightmares are real, creatures are here to see that your body and soul are not yours to bee...

The path of the righteous **man** is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of **evil** **men**. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good **will** , shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost **children**. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee.

 **Ezekiel 25:17**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **YOU SHALL NEVER GIVE UP**

 _Blake, I"m scared... He"s coming...AAAAH... Blake help me... AAAAH..._

What the fuck was that all about?, asked himself Blake and woke up with cold sweat on his forehead. She was calling for help and he cannot help her? This place was really getting to him, his psyche was already wound up and who knows what other nightmares await him in this forsaken world.

"This is Blake and I am recording at 4 A.M.; something very strange occured when I woke up this morning, um.. the clouds were changing shape to some demonic creatures and wind was crushing my bones, I almost froze to death but I knew there was no such phenomenon that could freeze me to death, that had to be figment of my imagination, what else it would be really? But I am moving forward out of this place, it is not normal what I saw a few days ago, that Laird and Nick were not real they were just pretense image of my paranoid mind, I cant even tell anymore- But I will continue with my quest and I will figure out what happened to Lynn and all these villagers, occultists or heretics or who knows what they were...

Blake was really hungry he was starving really fast, he needed to find some food, but what food is around here? He will not succumb to cannibalism, that was their specialty, but he is still normal human being even though he witnessed and experienced horrors that would eternally put many people to eternal rest...

"Oh wait, I got it,,, it maybe would be gross, but what other choice do I have, said Blake and started eating crickets that were left in a forest near some forest lake... "Well that will do the trick and look here is some bottle I can fill it with water, hopefully that water is not contaminated, but I dont have any boiling bowl to make it clean... well my insides are aching one way or another,,, I will take that risk...

Suddently he stumbled upon some old church with dead people inside and one woman was holding a piece of paper, just what he needed, another puzzle

 _Blake_

 _what can you see? Tell me what you can see when you look around yourself every morning._

 _Are you feeling that rotten stench in the air? You would immediately accuse us from doing that, but no... we did not do anything... Those sick people were doing such dastardly deeds that were hard to watch sometimes, even for us... and by the look on your face... yes we can see you right now, you seem confused, what is happening with you Blake? Are you afraid, afraid that your mind will begin to melt down and your brain will erupt once you will make your way down here, we prepared you for 7 CIRCLES OF HELL, yes you somehow made it through the first one, but make no mistake about it, you will definitely not pass the last six remaining..._

 _Oh and if you are wondering why? why just why we did this to you, those horrors you had to go through, well the answer is oh so very simple Blake..._

 _Because you are a fragile bitch_

 _Good luck_

 _Your boys_

 _T.M.C._

"The fuckers! ; how could they possibly made this possible? They created and made me their puppet, their test subject, what for? I know what for- for sick, disturbing and demented experiments with human mind, it seems like they are running some kind of project, what fucking project can cause so many people to die in such terrible circumstances? They will be stopped and I maybe seem over confident but I will stop them no matter the cost, this has gone too far and If I will die at least the world will know the truth about those sons of bitches, but they wont live long enough to spread another brainswashings... that is a PROMISE

Suddenly he fell through some hole and fell off to another circle of hell. But what it will be this time?

"Come at me you motherfuckers, you will die for everything you committed, I promise you...

 _" Ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down... Ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies,,, ashes,, ashes,, we all fall down..._

 _AAAAAAGH... AAAGH... what is this? , Blake saw him and Lynn in a highly disturbing sexual position while some dragon was slaying and killing Lynn... Blake reached down for her but when he embraced her she turned into ashes..._

 _"You did this Blake. Lynn was killed because of your pathetic wretched soul,, we used everything to exploit your deepest fears... what will be left for you when everything will come crumbling down?_

 _STOP IT , STOP IT, I DONT HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR BULLSHIT, THIS IS TOO MUCH, STOP IT ALREADY? OK, YOU MADE YOUR POINT, BUT I WILL NOT BE MANIPULATED BY YOUR CRAP, I WILL END YOU T.M.C. WHAT DOES IT EVEN MEAN? TEAM MOTHERFUCKING COCK? CAUSE YOU ARE EXACTLY THAT... COCKS...!_

? What in the hell was that? Am I dreaming? No it was not a dream, it was that second circle of hell, fuck... that was some CREEPY SHIT!

Blake had no other option than to run forward, he was almost at the lake, he saw those radio towers, the same towers that he saw before, but he had no idea what the meant, he wanted to reach them even then, but now he had no other choice but to move forward and witness everything they wanted him to witness. This has gone too far.

"If I can get past that lake, I should be on the right track, wait I am starting to remember something... That villager Bryan who left me a note said that they will head on and find some civilization... Civilization? We are miles away from any people,, but wait,, yes here it is, TMC said that they are 62 miles away, fuck I cannot be there on time... that distance is much too long for my weary limbs to handle... but I cannot stop, not right now, I made myself a promise,, I have to keep on my promise.

Blake was a very strong and sensitive human being, nonetheless that didnt change the fact that he was now left completely alone in the face of adversity,,, but redemption awaited him and he knew what he had to do,,, no matter what obstacles lay in your road in life,,, you shall NEVER GIVE UP!

"So listen to me oh dear Lord, give me strength, give me power to face my everyday sorrows... Lead me into a salvation, I believe in you and I believe that you are the One that defeated Death and washed away our sins. I cannot thank you enough for saving my life so many times before, and hopefully you will not give up on me, cause I need you, I need your guidance and light, guide me to salvation and I will guide myself in the face of fear and pain and all the hate of the outside world, cause you live forever... AMEN...

7 I will tell of the decree of the Lord:  
He said to me, 'You are my son;  
today I have begotten you.  
8 Ask of me, and I will make the nations your heritage,  
and the ends of the earth your possession.  
9 You shall break them with a rod of iron,  
and dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel.'

10 Now therefore, O kings, be wise;  
be warned, O rulers of the earth.  
11 Serve the Lord with fear,  
with trembling 12kiss his feet,*  
or he will be angry, and you will perish in the way;  
for his wrath is quickly kindled.

PSALM 2, The Old Testament

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **LEAD ME TO SALVATION, OH LORD**

 _"I swear to Jesus Christ, the first person who touches me loses their eyes!"_

He had no idea, but he got the plan. Plan to destroy those who committed well guided those disgusting crimes. No matter where you run, and no matter how long you run, you had to keep focus on what you want and have to achieve. Blake was running out of stamina, but his endurance was still within bounds of his raped psyche.

"Blake Langermann reporting live from the Lust Lake, cause I couldn"t think of a more appropriate name for this madness that is revolving around me. I was starting to believe that my probles will go away, after that hallucination subsided. I cannot think of a way to overcome them, but my only possible choice to live is this- to push my boundaries, cause I know what I need to do and what are my main motives.. Those bastards from TMC are just a coward act of some sick minds.

Suddenly big wind erupted and Blake was engulfed in it as he was approaching The Lake of Lust.

"How the fuck do I get out of this place?" same old, same old... you might say

Blake was about to be witness to something really, really bad. He knew he cannot avoid it, so he just took it all in...

" I see, this is some scorched land of fire, wait, what is that? some kind of lake? Yes it it the Lust Lake. But what the fuck?

The lake erupted with fire and brimstone. Some devilishly looking creatures made their way out of the lake and wanted to choke Blake with their bare hands and those faces were his and Lynn"s of all people.

"Get out of me, get out of me you fuckers, you motherfuckers, leave me be, dont you dare do it to me,,, they wanted to hang him on the rope they prepared, but what was most terrifying was the sound of some bell, like a sound of a cowbell beating in pulses... Those pulses made him wanna throw up... the wave was very strong, he had no choice but to faint completely..

"Aaah, what the fuck was that shit? wait I have to calm down and catch my breath, or I will panick. That lake was this lake and it probably morphed into hell"s lake, what ? that was hell? That doesn"t exist or does it? No, I cannot believe it,,I believed it in schoold, St. Sybill taught us not to blaspheme in the face of God, but I never believed in that bullshit... how could I even? But those faces were demonic and ugly, repulsive, I cannot believe this shit,,, what the hell is happening?

Blake was starting to search for another source of food and water, but what else was left for him in here? He was really starving and people were rotting inside, he wont succumb to cannibalism, they wont make him do it, they just can"t. Suddenly something fell on his head and he ouched in agony.. another letter! What it"s gonna say? He opened it and starting reading loudly

 _Blake, outsider, father to unborn antichrist_

 _My name is not important, but you could call me Elias. I was wandering these forests and started to notice something very strange, dont worry I wont kill you, I dont have motive anymore, not that I would need any, its just that this place is a place of demons and unimaginable pain.. You must meet me in two days, otherwise it will be too late for you to escape..._

 _Take care_

 _Elias_

"Elias? I heard that name before, of course it is biblical? Everything in this shithole is, but it is strange, I never saw such a man called Elias? There were many creatures but no Elias. But ok, think Blake, think. ... I have to find him as he advised me... And maybe we can impale whatever satanic monsters there are awaiting at those towers, but I think those will just be pretended creatures,,, that they want us to believe are real... Only we are real... our thinking is stained but it is pure nonetheless...

Blake was starting at hollow points and got nothing, except for that tool of destruction, that was given to him apparently he took it from that coal scented monster with cape over her head, Martha was her name? Yes, she had it written in those letters to Papa Knoth,,, how would he know her real name? Oh yes... he was hallucinating all the time...

"I am starting to feel that my insides are burning.. With every step I starting to get weaker and weaker,,, there has to be some guarenteed way to cover my head and thinking from those fucking hallucinations,,, maybe Elias will have something to say to me...

Blake was already running out of steam and searching for some false prophet was meaningless, nonetheless he embarked on the path of destruction and vengeance,,, like God would want him to. What is that motivation that keeps us alive? The main source of our powers? That we reached down into our souls and we push on even though we can be completely annihilated in the reach of those freakin towers... That motivation was simple... it was fear...

" Fear? Yes it a great motivator. It keeps us on our toes at night and makes our hearts beat much more faster and our breathing is accelerating, that state of mind... well its Panic Attack, but we can pull ourselves from those attacks if we have correct thinking,... PEACE OF MIND

Blake was no saint. He willingly came with Lynn to Arizona, to Soronian Desert. Who could held him responsible for the horrors he endured? Those people were brainwashed from those radio waves. But where does the signal end? Well... it lays in those towers and they have to be wiped from the face of this earth, so no more people will die because of some diabolical masterminds whose main motivators are greed and money... and sadistic psychopathic tendencies to test people endlessly...

" I am in no shape, I need to get more exercise, Those were just twenty miles in the last two weeks and I am blowing a gasket... Fuck.

Yes human heart is a great organ. It can pump the blood with no visible power, it just beats, just like that, that barren muscle that is keeping our brains running and processing informations, countless information every single year... but even that heart has its limits,, it can get weak and start to fail, Jesus Christ was the greatest example... soldiers of Roman Empire knew he was dead before they wanted to smash his bones so they could tak him off his cross of damned pain and suffering... Soldier took his spear and impaled his chest and blood and water squirted from the wound... faith... keeps us moving forward... well some people... not Blake...

He was just running, walking out of instinct, what instinct could keep animal alive in the face of death? Adrenaline that was removing the pain, just for a little while so that the gazelle could push herself back to her feet and try to dodge the predator, who is still stronger and will devour it whole. Would Blake end up as that sacrificial lamb? He doesn"t want to but the powers that are against him are thinking otherwise...

"No matter how hard I try to get to my feet, there is always some catch, my bones are screaming and my blood is boiling, how can I get up? Please Lord, help me get up and I will start to believe in your name once again...

God was there for him, God never leverages us with more than we can handle... Blake suddenly found his strength and he pulled his legs up and continued on with his relentless quest...

What is there left? What is there for him? His wife was killed by stress and maybe blood loss, but what is there left for him? Some satisfaction? Satisfaction oozing out from his face when he will face his horrors? his demons? No there is something more to all of that. The motivation that keeps people alive is what was keeping his body alive, his heart beating, and his brain working,,, no lesions involved.

Blake will keep on fighting. He will find Elias and he will put stop to all the madness that he was pushed through. Every scrawny hole that he had to pull himself through. Every scratch, every bruise, and every stigma on his hands were worth it... Cause in the end what will be left of TMC? Ruins, smoked ruins that will be proof to everybody, just how far is evil willing to go... Evil knows no boundaries... it knows only hurt, blood, tears and cry... ;

Their tools of destruction involves greed, corruption, lust for money and power,,, egomaniacal tendencies that will break through all barriers just so they could get what they wanted.. lives of innocent people, people that were put through so much pain, so much grief- Dread that was too much for their fragile minds to handle, but who could ever blame them? Nobody prepared them for those nightmares,,, those false dreams,,, dream therapy wasn"t ever true... Just some cruel scientists that wanted to make distant experiment... and boy did they ever succeed? But now Blake is here and he will put a stop to it,,, you can believe that...

8 Your hand will find out all your enemies;  
your right hand will find out those who hate you.  
9 You will make them like a fiery furnace  
when you appear.  
The Lord will swallow them up in his wrath,  
and fire will consume them.  
10 You will destroy their offspring from the earth,  
and their children from among humankind.  
11 If they plan evil against you,  
if they devise mischief, they will not succeed.  
12 For you will put them to flight;  
you will aim at their faces with your bows.

13 Be exalted, O Lord, in your strength!  
We will sing and praise your power.

 **You know how you call it when everything seems perfect? - HALLUCINATION**


	2. Who is Elias?

**CHAPTER 6**

 **WHO IS ELIAS?**

 _Mary had a little lamb, her fleece was white as snow, Mary had a little laaamb..._

Blake awoke to that familiar nursery rhyme, that he always found so disturbing no matter how hard he tried to shut it out in his mind. Every day was just another round of all the same- walk, walk and run and hide and seek answers to his everlasting questions...

What happened?

Who are TMC?

What happened to me?

Who the hell is Elias?

Apart from biblical prophet, that is...

"Elias was the prophet of God, another yes... he was taken to heaven on a fiery cart, waggon that sort of thing being led to God himself by those fiery horses... well that is very poetical,,, he has to find that prophet... no matter what...

"What is there for me to search for? My throat is dry like this awful desert and my eyes are burning like lava was dripping through them,, what is happening to me? is it the hallucination? What is bringing him into despair? Can he really stop it or does he need to succumb to it so he can carry on,,, nobody really knew what layed on the other side of that lake,,, the lake of Lust as they used to call it...

Blake was beginning to pace down when he saw something very familiar what was it? You wanna know?... do you? - Yes exactly it was that wooden raft that made him saw many flippin shit...

"Ok this should work out,,, except I will be free? of those illusions in my mind? I dont really care anymore I have to push on,,,,

"Blaaake,,, some ominous voice was calling him...

"What the fuck was that? I better be just imagining things cause I already got my hands wait what? My hands are wrapped in bandages but wait... there are no holes... what the fuck is happening?

Another day was just like the previous day, some voice was calling for him and was leading him forward very smoothly and swiftly... Sudden gloom fell on the lake and there were... bodies? No this cant be possible there were no bodies in the river not until now... Blake was starting to panic but he still wanted to keep his head up... nobody could prepare him for what he was about to see...

Lake was starting to burn... the fire was engulfing the whole space of water... it was getting closer with every inch and Blake started to paddle very fast to keep the fire away... he needed to make it to the other side or otherwise his flesh will be charred and forever burned...

"No get away from me,,, this cant be real.,,, aaaaaaah- The raft he was sitting on hit the rocks and threw him into the water,,,,, suddenly he saw white head full of hair and the face was really old and its eyes were burning... the fuuuck?

Blake have awaken on the other side of the lake but he had no burn marks on his skin,, it was perfectly clean and healthy,,, wait so no fire was really spreading and engulfing him? of course not,, it was all in his twisted brain that was so much affected by that freakin radio wave... FUCK YOU TMC,,, FUCK YOU!

This time around there will be no time for mistakes, or otherwise he will really fall and drown in that black water... black as a coal... as a heart of men who invented and were responsible for that massacre here in the mountains and desert...

Blake was wandering and roaming around the other side when he finally saw another scrap of paper written in very familiar handwriting

 _Blake_

 _You are starting to feel weak,,, what is going on? Where is your passion? That same passion that drove your friends, the priest and all the heretics to eternal doom... Are they smiling in paradise or are they burning in purgatory? Hahaha..._

 _There is no time for you... Cause you know as they say... Time waits for no one, dear Blake_

 _Your lovers_

 _T.M.C._

"You motherfuckers,,, you will pay for this and everything else that you made these people do... I can remember that they were trying to torture me and bury me alive... but they would be making me and Lynn dinner as a happy loving family if it werent for your waves,,, I will make your towers fall...

 _"You can try but you will never catch us Blake,,, what is happening to your body you fucking nutshell, are you afraid of your fate? These forests will swallow you whole and the creatures that we prepared for you will masticate your bones and will spit them out with ease... so its time for you to RUN! Bitch RUN!_

The giant boulder was starting to roll behind Blake,,, and he had no other choice than to run away... AAAH you fuckers,,, what is this? what is this? then he fell and boulder ran him over... yet... he was still ok...

"They are just trying to spook me, phew, I cannot believe it.,,, I made it on the other side,,, I can be saved,,, maybe I just dont know yet...

"Outsideer, outsideeer?, some voice was shouting at him...

"Who are you, yes I can see you, but I cannot reach you just now...

"Lets meet on the other side of that hill, if you can make it, we can find some help and try to survive this hell... you know together we will have bigger chance... to make it out alive...

"Ok I will try to do my best dear friend...

"I have no doubt Blake is your name? Ok listen Blake they will try to manipulate you but you need to cover your ears and run as fast as you can and the radio wave wont affect you for a few moments so you can hide in these deserted houses...

"Yeah I went through that before, it wont be a problem... mate.

And with that I think Blake has a living chance to survive this savage land... or does he?

 **Dont be afraid, dont be ashamed,, your nightmares will fade away... and you will reign free...**

When you go out to war against your enemies, and see horses and chariots, an army larger than your own, you shall not be afraid of them; for the Lord your God is with you, who brought you up from the land of Egypt. 2Before you engage in battle, the priest shall come forward and speak to the troops, 3and shall say to them: 'Hear, O Israel! Today you are drawing near to do battle against your enemies. Do not lose heart, or be afraid, or panic, or be in dread of them; 4for it is the Lord your God who goes with you, to fight for you against your enemies, to give you victory.' 5Then the officials shall address the troops, saying, 'Has anyone built a new house but not dedicated it? He should go back to his house, or he might die in the battle and another dedicate it. 6Has anyone planted a vineyard but not yet enjoyed its fruit? He should go back to his house, or he might die in the battle and another be first to enjoy its fruit.

 **Deuteronomy 20**


	3. Running for your life

**CHAPTER 7**

 **RUNNING FOR YOUR LIFE**

 _"None of this is my fault..."._

Elias was right, there was something that was trying to get to him. Well he knew that all along, even without his guiding words. But that creepy white head in the water freaked the flying fuck out of him.. What the hell is happening here...

"Blake Langermann covering from 5:05 A.M. I don"t know what is happening but that radio wave is getting much more stronger and it is misleading me... It is trying to make an impression in my brain, like this is what I should be doing, but I know this is not the purpose of my path... My quest is to reach that hellacious place and bring those towers to their abrupt end... that is all that is laying on my mind... I need to justify all unfortunate deaths in Temple Gate... They were sick,,, they were brainwashed by this cruel, maniacal what corporation? And they just made them their scapegoats,, their test subjects to prove I dont know what ... But I will find out what exactly rests in these mountains...

Ask and you shall receive,,, as Blake was following the path of the lake of Lust to the impending towers of doom letter hit him on the top of his head,,,, he grabbed it and started to read frantically

 _Blake_

 _Are you enjoying our horrors?_

 _Well you are in for one hell of a glorious ride... fear not... That Elias is not who you think it is... is it just a figment of your imagination or not? Are you really not alone in this God forsaken place? What are you trying to prove to yourself? Are you just avenging death of your wife Lynn? Well that is a whole another story but for now..._

 _Enjoy your ride_

 _Your companions_

 _TMC_

Who knows what they were trying to say to him. It were just their evil mind games... or something more? Blake would have to find out for himself... This place was making no prisoners and making no friends,,, everybody was enemy,,, no one was safe from their cruel intentions,,, when you are trying to make your intentions best... people will sometimes have even more reason to hate you... that is sad...

But now it is time to feel another horrors of your mind...

"Where am i? and how do I get out of this place?... wait,,, wait,,,, where exactly he was?

 _ **"Come to me and you will reing free... you will reign free... what do you see... what do you see?... little children come to me...**_

 _ **Sudden creature that got body of a lion and head of a bull was snatching at Blake with the almighty power and he was trying to break free of its tight grip it was like anaconda was crushing him and trying to swallow him whole... Suddenly that beast swallowed him and spitted him out... he was finally free... but wait... Blake is alive?**_

"Aaaah, that was too much,,,, to handle,,,, motherfuckers,,, come at me,,, I am not afraid of you,, you will pay for what you have done to me and these people, to me and my beloved Lynn... your time is up...

What is left for him? Left for him is that same driving force that makes us save our very lives.. The adrenaline that strikes our veins and our hearts start to pump and circulate blood through our bodies... And all you can do now really is... **RUN!**

Blake was running for his life, he was trying to grasp some sort of reality,,, like that Elias? what is he? who is he? Is he another sort of hallucination? What can be real and what not real? They were just trying to trick him to make him fall from the saddle of his beautiful horse... wait what? He didn"t really knew what he was saying anymore,,, those were just some random lines that were flashing in his mind,,, but he could not take them seriously...

Everything was starting to make sense once more... The lake was poisoned with their horrors... he saw that before... those dead bodies and dead what fish? those were not real... other time he was running away (again) from some furious villagers who were trying to slash his throat and make him their victim... to bring him to Papa Knoth and to ascend him to that wooden cross and let him be crucified like a weary and broken body of our Messiah Jesus Christ...

Jesus was more than a biblical preacher and most captivating figure in the history of mankind,... He was saviour... he never wanted to make any physical nor mental sin in the face of the Lord... his Father... God Almighty.- And believe it or not,,, it is your choice... he made a difference and he saved the world from the everlasting punishment for their crimes and sins... Sins of mankind... they were so sickly bred in these forests and desert... is there some escape?

Yes of course there must be an escape plan... Without it you are lost... and you can run for miles and miles but you will always reach an impasse... So you have to keep your mind clean and to never, ever give up in the face of... ADVERSITY

Blake will run forever,,,, maybe not forever but he will reach those towers and will bring down any man that will try to stand in his way,,, he will not kill or slash or slay anybody even though he lost the tool of destruction,, that hideous mattock conjured with spear and wrapped up in crucifix of some poor stinking old woman by the name of... ?

 **Don"t worry my son, you will be victorious... all your sins will be absolved... you will defeat Death and you will forever reign in my Divine Kingdom... my Holy Realm... and no one will harm you ever again...**

12 Those who seek my life lay their snares;  
those who seek to hurt me speak of ruin,  
and meditate treachery all day long.

13 But I am like the deaf, I do not hear;  
like the mute, who cannot speak.  
14 Truly, I am like one who does not hear,  
and in whose mouth is no retort.

15 But it is for you, O Lord, that I wait;  
it is you, O Lord my God, who will answer.  
16 For I pray, 'Only do not let them rejoice over me,  
those who boast against me when my foot slips.'

17 For I am ready to fall,  
and my pain is ever with me.  
18 I confess my iniquity;  
I am sorry for my sin.  
19 Those who are my foes without cause* are mighty,  
and many are those who hate me wrongfully.  
20 Those who render me evil for good  
are my adversaries because I follow after good.

21 Do not forsake me, O Lord;  
O my God, do not be far from me;  
22 make haste to help me,  
O Lord, my salvation.

 **Psalm 38**


End file.
